


a crooked shield

by swanbrosia



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, SHIELD, knight sabina wilson, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanbrosia/pseuds/swanbrosia
Summary: Femslash February Day 18: Shield-Each and every one of them looked different, but nonetheless resplendent in the summer sun; straight-backed, proud and eyes set eerily determined on some goal that she had never quite managed to catch, like tigers lazing about the savannah waiting for their next kill. Even the more round-cheeked ones held their poise- all young ladies were expected to, of course, but with those of bastard breeding, Elena was certainly impressed.Almost all of them were.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	a crooked shield

Elena remembered the first day she saw the Angels, at the tourney flanking King Charlie while he waved to the crowd with his face shrouded behind the gossamer curtain of his palanquin, the only glimpse she ever had caught of him being that one tan hand encircled by a crisp, white sleeve- but unlike the other young ladies who she’d come with, it was not his mystery that she was entranced by, but that of the women surrounding him.

She peered into the grass-trampled field that had sacrificed a number of flowers to pave way for the king and his entourage, and over the wooden fence that had been hastily erected to keep the crowd out- but it was not rotting planks that gave them pause to approach, but the Angels.

Each and every one of them looked different, but nonetheless resplendent in the summer sun; straight-backed, proud and eyes set eerily determined on some goal that she had never quite managed to catch, like tigers lazing about the savannah waiting for their next kill. Even the more round-cheeked ones held their poise- all young ladies were expected to, of course, but with those of bastard breeding, Elena was certainly impressed.

Almost all of them were.

The brunette’s eyes locked upon two of them, one taller - and with long, glossy dark hair that she so wished was her own - and more alike to the rest in her grace, being elbowed by the smaller one with blond hair. She pushed her into the dirt, and they tussled before being pulled apart by an older blonde woman wearing a ballgown.

“Sabina!” the woman scolded, brushing the dirt off her armour like a naughty child. “What have I told you about roughhousing, especially in the king’s presence!”

Elena smiled, and had to put a gloved hand to her lips to conceal the chuckle that arose.

The young blonde, her name now known to Elena, grinned easily with a not-so-heartfelt apology and stepped back into ranks.

Like the other Angels, Sabina had a pair of wings emblazoned on her shield. She was young, around Elena’s age- she could very well have been studying with her as a lady, learning how to pierce with a needle instead of a sword, laughing with her while their governess scolded the two of them.

Elena blinked, rubbed her eyes, and then slapped herself hard. She didn’t even know Sabina. Thinking this way about her was just plain weird.

She’d been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed the guard moving, and Sabina moving close to her on the other side of the fence that they were almost face-to-face.

Quick as a flash, Sabina undid the ribbon that held her beautifully plaited, her most carefully braided hair together - oh, how her governess would scream - and the brunette watched it all fall undone in curls around her head.

“My lady,” she said simply with a grin. “Cat got your tongue?”

Elena lifted a lock that had tumbled past her shoulders and down her chest, staring at it incredulously for a pregnant pause before tossing her head back and laughing heartily.

They were getting stares now, from both Elena’s fellow gentlewomen and the Angels. The woman who’d scolded Sabina earlier was hurrying over, a stricken look on her face.

“Come on,” Elena felt a tug on her wrist, and looked back to see Sabina with the most splendid grin on her face. “Let’s get out of here.”

She took her hand.

They ran until they were breathless, past the fields that Elena had journeyed past on carriage and followed a small brook that led to a basin walled off by a cave. 

“Wow,” Elena breathed. “Did you know this was here?”

“Nah,” Sabina swung her legs over the rock, a little more pensive now that they were alone together. Elena wondered why, when only minutes before she had been grinning like the sun had shone over her for the first time. “I just ran.”

Maybe she just needed a spot of fresh air. To be alone. But Sabina seemed like the kind of person who adored soaking up attention in the sun, so why? Elena had so many questions.

“Why are you with the Angels, anyway?” was her first one, hesitantly spoken for fear of offending her.

“Didn’t have anywhere else to go,” she scuffed her feet on the rocks, armoured boots making white marks in the rough surface. “My old man’s a lord. He threw me out soon as he tired of me not being the proper lady he wanted me to be- a shame, really. I was a roustabout for a few years after that, beat people up for coin and slept behind taverns after stealing in for a pint. But Lady Bosley found me.”

“The woman scolding you earlier?” Elena smiled.

“Yeah.” Sabina returned it with an embarrassed duck of her head. “I’m not half bad as I used to be, but she has to keep me in check every now and then.” She laughed wryly. “I mean, here I am, running off with a strange lady and bothering her with my problems.”

“You’re not bothering me,” Elena said, eyebrows knitting together. “Why do you think I let you take my hand?”

At that, the blonde sighed.

“You’re right, but I don’t know why you even agreed to. Hells, I don’t even know if I’m any good as any other Angel. Even my shield’s bent, look-” She withdrew it from where it had been buckled to the side of her suit of armour, struggling a little with the straps before she pulled it free.“Dented it when I got into a scuffle with Jane. How useless am I?”

Elena scooted forward to hug her- a little awkward with all the steel plates in the way, but she managed.

“A crooked shield is still a shield,” Elena smiled. “And that’s good enough for me.”

-

Please feel free to come talk to me about my fics, I love to make new friends <3

[My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/swanmarquis)   
[My Carrd](https://sithis.carrd.co)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short ahh!! I haven't had much time to write this between going overseas and other things I have to write for like Februabba but I hope this is okay rip,, someday i will write more sapphic sabina content


End file.
